Les mauvaises histoires commencent par les mauvaises idées
by Darness K. M
Summary: Scott n'est pas encore un loup-garou et ils ne connaissent encore rien au surnaturel, lorsque sa relation avec Stiles prend un tournant inattendu... Vraiment inattendu.
1. Chapter 1

_Les mauvaises histoires commencent par les mauvaises idées..._

Ha ça, des idées, Stiles en avait.

Souvent.

Trop souvent.

Et plutôt des mauvaises que des bonnes.

Au point que Scott avait parfois envie qu'il n'en ait pas du tout.

Mais il devait bien faire avec.

Après tout, c'était son meilleur ami.

Par contre, il aurait vraiment, vraiiiiment préféré que son meilleur ami n'ait jamais cette idée. Parce que tout avait commencé comme ça. À cause de ça. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas tout lui mettre sur le dos, parce que c'était un peu de sa faute aussi.

Ça faisait des années qu'ils se connaissaient, qu'ils étaient amis, même mieux que ça, meilleurs amis. Frères. Peut-être pas si frère que ça, en fait. Pourquoi ? Parce que Scott aimait Stiles. Pas comme un frère aimait son frère. Comme un homme aimerait une femme... Par exemple. Et ce n'était même pas le faite d'être homosexuel qui l'arrêtait pour faire sa déclaration. Même s'il n'en avait parlé à personne. En fait, depuis leur plus tendre enfance, il savait pertinemment que son meilleur ami était fou amoureux de la petite Lydia Martin. Enfin, petite... Pour sa part, il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, il la trouvait trop hautaine et ne comprenait pas comme Stiles pouvait l'aimer. Il méritait tellement mieux. Mais c'était son choix, alors il le soutenait, comme tout meilleur ami qui se respecte, évidemment.

Stiles, en plus, ne voyait rien. Absolument rien. Il courrait après une fille qui n'aurait jamais d'yeux pour lui, alors que celui qui passait son temps à être à ses cotés, était raide dingue d'amour pour lui. Ça lui passait complètement au-dessus de la tête. Autant dire qu'il n'y en avait pas un pour arranger l'autre, et quand même temps, si Stiles aurait eu conscience des sentiments de Scott, rien n'aurait plus jamais été pareil, on ne savait pas trop comment Stiles aurait réagis... Mais au moins, il n'aurait jamais eu cette idée.

Stiles débarqua en fin de soirée chez son meilleur ami, profitant de la clé qu'il s'était fais faire, en sachant pertinemment que la mère de Scott ne serait pas là avant tard dans la nuit. Il arriva dans la chambre du brun et sans prendre la peine de le saluer, il ouvrit son sac avec un sourire malicieux.

« - Regarde ce que j'ai réussi à avoir ! » Scott cligna des yeux en observant ce que l'hyperactif lui montrait, puis arqua un sourcil.

« - Du porno ?

\- Ouais ! On se le regarde ? »

Alors celle-là, il lui avait pas encore faite, tiens. Il le regarda de ses yeux de merlan fris, en se demandant s'il était sérieux. Malheureusement, le sourire de son ami lui indiquait que oui, il l'était.

« - Non ! » Répondit-il, presque outré de la question.

« - Alleeeeez, s'il te plaiiiiit ! » Non. Non, pas les yeux de chat potté, ce n'était pas du jeu ! « C'est la première fois que je vais en regardé, c'est normal de partager ce genre de moment avec son meilleur ami ! »

Alors déjà, non, ce n'était pas normal de partager ce genre de moment avec son meilleur ami, et c'était son premier ? Genre, Stiles n'avait jamais regardé de porno avant ça ? Dans ce cas, il était plus innocent que ce que Scott imaginait... ça ne le rendait que plus mignon à ses yeux... Alors, forcément, il céda.

« - Bon, d'accord... »

Alors, vous la sentez arriver la connerie ?

Parce que Scott la sentait arriver, lui. Mais il ne pouvait déjà plus rien y faire. La machine était en route. Et il était bien trop faible face à Stiles. C'était perdu d'avance.

L'hyperactif avait déjà allumé la télé et mit le DVD, c'était un porno on ne peut plus banal, il n'y avait même pas de scénario... Il fallait bien avouer que ce n'est pas ce qui l'intéressait, de toute maniére, s'il voulait avoir du scénario, il regarderait Star Wars, pas ça.

Les deux ne tardèrent pas à avoir une réaction on ne peut plus évidente. Parce que oui, Stiles, en tant que jeune adolescent et les hormones qui lui jouent des tours, étaient sensible à ça. Quand à Scott, c'était un peu pareil, sauf qu'il imaginait Stiles à la place de la femme. Et voir une bosse se former dans le jean du châtain n'arrangeait vraiment pas les choses.

Stiles finit par libérer son membre de sa prison pour pouvoir se caresser, ce qui fit déglutir son ami. Il essayait de garder ses yeux rivés sur l'écran, mais son regard déviait inévitablement vers l'objet de ses désirs, et il ne tarda pas à faire pareil que lui, de son coté. Les deux amis se caressaient donc, jusqu'à ce que, par hasard, leurs regards se croisent. Alors là, allez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, ils sont restés à se fixer quelques secondes avant que Stiles n'embrasse les lèvres de Scott.

Le brun ne se fit certainement pas prier et approfondit le baiser, l'embrassant avec passion, passant son autre main dans les cheveux de l'hyperactif. Bon sang. Il avait tellement rêvé de ce baiser, c'était encore mieux en vrai.

« - Touche-moi...Caresse-moi... » Lui demanda Stiles.

Scott ne se fit pas tellement prier, venant caresser la verge de son meilleur ami, à qui il ne pensait jamais faire ça. Pour sa part, ce n'était pas son premier porno, mais aucun ne lui avait jamais fais tant d'effet... Le châtain fit de même, caressant celui qui était censé être son frère de cœur. Autant dire que pour le moment, cette histoire de frère était très loin. Tout deux était en train de prendre du plaisir et gémir légèrement.

Stiles finit par le lâcher avant de l'entraîner sur le lit, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, le brun le suivit. Il se fit plaquer par son ami contre le lit, qui l'embrassa à nouveau, se frottant contre lui comme s'il était en chaleur. En y réfléchissant, il l'était peut-être, ça expliquerait tout ceci...

« - Je veux plus Scott... Laisse-toi faire... »

Quoi ? Quoi quoi quoi ? Le Stilinski était en train de le déshabiller, avant de se déshabiller à son tour, si le McCall ne l'arrêtait pas rapidement, il allait le prendre, comme ça, sans préparation. Inutile de vous dire que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise. Aussi, il arriva à la couper dans son élan.

« - Attends ! » Il le poussa un peu pour prendre rapidement des préservatifs et du lubrifiant dans sa table de nuit. Lui ? Attendre ça depuis longtemps ? Si peuuuuu... « - Prends ça, il faut.. Lubrifier l'endroit et se protéger. C'est important de se protéger. »

Stiles regardait ce qu'il avait à présent dans les mains, perplexe, avant de hausser les épaules. Il aurait tout le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard. Bien plus tard. Il mit alors en application les conseils de Scott, qui, pour une fois, en savait plus long que lui sur la question. Ça les arrangeait, certes, mais n'empêche que ça commençait déjà à le travailler.

Il mit du lubrifiant sur l'anneau de chair de Scott, tout cela était assez étrange, et pourtant, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être curieux. Il ne put s'empêcher d'y introduire un doigt, ce qui fit gémir à nouveau son meilleur ami. Il ne pensait pas trouver un jour un homme excitant, encore moins celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami, pourtant, quand il l'avait fixé tout à coup, il avait senti comme un courant électrique le traverser... Il ne saurait pas l'expliquer. Il avait eu envie de lui, tout simplement.

Après s'être mis le préservatif, il vint doucement se frotter entre ses fesses avant de le pénétrer lentement. Très lentement. Tout en observant l'expression du visage de Scott. Il ne l'avait jamais ainsi, et c'était terriblement excitant... Le brun vint passer ses bras autour de lui, l'embrassant passionnément tout en étouffant leurs gémissements.

C'était incroyable. Stiles prenait son meilleur ami, et il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit aussi bon... Quand à Scott, il avait attendu ça depuis tellement longtemps qu'il avait l'impression de rêvé, il perdait carrément pied face au plaisir. Bon, pour tout avouer, il n'avait pas imaginé que c'était lui qui allait se faire prendre. Mais il s'en fichait. Il aimait Stiles alors peu importe qui prenait qui.

« - Stiles... Stiles, je... » L'hyperactif mordilla tendrement la lèvre de son meilleur ami, accélérant ses vas et viens, le faisant d'autant plus gémir.

« - Moi aussi... Moi aussi, Scott... »

Ils ne tardèrent pas à jouir tout deux. Le châtain soupira longuement avant de se retirer et s'allonger contre le corps de Scott, reprenant son souffle. Après de longues minutes passés ainsi, dans ses bras, alors que le brun s'amusait à caresser ses cheveux. Scott lui susurra quelques mots.

« - Je t'aime, Stiles... »

Stiles tressaillit, mais Scott s'était déjà endormis...

* * *

 **Voilà, alors je sais que ceux qui aiment le Sciles sont en train de s'emballer, donc je préfère vous le dire, ça ne se finira pas en Sciles. Je préfère vous prévenir ^^"**

 **Si vous espérez du Sciles alors je vous conseille de ne pas lire la suite et de faire comme si c'est un OS xD**

 **Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas ! Kissou ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ha ça, Stiles des idées, il en avait !

Des idées à la con, surtout !

Des mauvaises idées, il en avait eu mais alors là...

Là c'était l'oignon sur la tarte au clafoutis !

Cette phrase n'avait aucun sens.

Comme tout le reste, en fait.

Il s'était envoyé son meilleur pote !

Genre... Normal, quoi !

Mais ce n'était pas normal !

Surtout quand il s'était rendu compte, enfin, que Scott l'aimait.

Et pas comme un frère, non.

Sauf que... Stiles ne l'aimait pas de la même façon.

Le Stilinski était en train de se maudire de tous les noms alors qu'il venait de s'enfuir de chez son meilleur ami en quatrième vitesse. Scott dormait, et c'était mieux pour lui, il n'avait pas eu à assister à la réaction de celui qu'il aime quand il lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Un peu par inadvertance, mais il l'avait avoué quand même. Bref, Stiles fonçait sur la route avec sa jeep, sa chère Roscoe, et il paniquait. Il paniquait parce qu'il venait de mettre en péril une amitié de plusieurs années. Comme ça, sur un coup de tête. La seule amitié qu'il connaissait. Scott était le seul qui arrivait à le supporter, qui écoutait ses blablatages incessant sans jamais le couper ou en être agacé... Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Mais quel crétin !

Il fonçait, il faisait presque noir, il paniquait, il était trop préoccupé par autre chose, bref, tous les éléments étaient réunis pour qu'il ne voit pas la voiture arriver et foncer dans la Jeep.

Alors que la nuit s'installait, que Scott dormait paisiblement, il était loin de se douter ce qu'il se passait à quelques rues de chez lui, l'ambulance arrivant, conduisant Stiles à l'hôpital. Peu après, arriva son père, mort d'inquiétude, et il y avait de quoi. Il dut attendre près d'une heure avant qu'un docteur vienne le voir pour lui apprendre que son fils n'avait finalement pas grand chose, le plus grave étant juste un poignet cassé, mais qu'ils allaient tout de même le garder en observation quelques jours, juste au cas où. Ils avaient raison, on ne savait jamais, les médecins passaient souvent à coté de quelque chose... Mais là, le problème de Stiles n'avait rien de médical. C'est ce que comprit le Shérif quand son fils lui demanda à ce que Scott ne vienne pas le voir. Pas temps qu'il était à l'hôpital. Il avait refusé de lui dire pourquoi, mais il pouvait voir la tristesse et le désarroi dans son regard. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, rien d'autre que les laisser régler eux-même leurs différents. Il était protecteur, oui, mais ça faisait longtemps qu'il s'était promis de ne pas se mêler de la relation entre Stiles et Scott, ils n'en étaient pas à leur première dispute, loin de là. Mais le fils de Mélissa avait toujours trouvé comment régler les choses, comme si c'était évident, comme s'il connaissait l'hyperactif comme sa poche.

John en parla évidemment avec Mélissa, pour qu'elle prévienne son fils de ne pas venir, de peut-être lui parler pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, mine de rien, si c'était grave, il préférait quand même le savoir... Il aimait son fils plus que tout et se refusait à le laisser dans une galère sans rien faire. Si ça ne concernait que Scott, il ne ferait rien. Mais si c'était autre chose, ça pourrait barder. Quand le Shérif s'y mettait, il faisait plutôt peur, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Quand Scott se leva le lendemain matin, il fut surpris de trouver sa mère à table, buvant son café en silence, habituellement, quand elle rentrait, elle allait directement se coucher, et il allait en cours sans la croiser.

« - Maman ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Elle leva ses yeux sur son fils.

« - Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Stiles ? » Scott fut surpris par la question, d'abord gêné, il ne tarda pas à s'inquiéter de l'air grave de sa mère.

« - Pourquoi ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Il a eu un accident de voiture... Ho, il n'a rien de grave, juste un poignet cassé. Mais il a demandé à ce que tu ne viennes surtout pas lui rendre visite à l'hôpital... »

Le brun se tétanisa sur place. Il.. Quoi ? Stiles... Son... Son meilleur ami ? Son frère ? Il ne pouvait pas le voir ? Celui qu'il aimait plus que tout, plus que de raison, ne voulait pas qu'il vienne ? Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Était-ce à cause d'hier ? Avait-il détesté ? Il ne comprenait pas. Figé, il fixait sa mère, à la recherche d'une réponse, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de réponses que lui, il fallait croire. Il ne voyait pas la raison qui poussait Stiles à agir ainsi, est-ce qu'il était trop gêné par rapport à la veille ? Il n'avait fais que le suivre, pourtant. Pas de quoi lui en vouloir, à lui. Il n'avait rien fais de mal. Il l'avait même laissé le prendre ! Il baissa un peu la tête avant de répondre.

« - J'y vais, à ce soir... »

Il sortit et monta sur son vélo, accompagné de son fidèle sac à dos, il fila pour se rendre au lycée. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Stiles agissait étrangement, c'était tout de même la première fois qu'il ne trouvait pas la raison. Il n'aurait sans doute pas dû le laisser coucher avec lui, mais c'était trop tard à présent, ce qui était fais, étais fais. Il ne pouvait pas l'effacer. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme si ça n'avait jamais existé. C'était un souvenir précieux pour lui, à présent, il ne pourra pas l'effacer de sitôt. Alors, que Stiles le rejette de cette façon...

Oui, évidemment, ça le rendait triste. Et perplexe. Plus triste que perplexe, quand même. Il ne voulait pas que Stiles s'éloigne de lui, jamais. Même pas après leurs études, ni après leur mariage... Ils devront être enterré l'un à coté de l'autre, voici ce qu'il avait décidé depuis longtemps. Peu après leur rencontre, en fait. Il y avait de la place à coté de la tombe de Claudia, à l'ombre d'un chêne, ce serait parfait, non ? Il avait peut-être un peu rêvé son avenir avec Stiles. Peut-être un peu précipité. Et romancé. Ça avait toujours été un amour impossible, à ses yeux, ce qui n'allait pas l'empêcher de rester avec lui, de le supporter... Dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Ou une femme, parce qu'elle se rendrait compte à un moment donné des sentiments qu'éprouvait le McCall à son égard. En tout cas, il ne laisserait rien voir, il ne dirait rien, à moins qu'on l'y oblige, c'était ce qui était prévu...

C'est là qu'il se souvint, à force d'y penser, d'y réfléchir, c'est vrai... La veille en s'endormant, il avait dis à Stiles qu'il l'aimait. Il s'en souvenait, à présent. C'était évident maintenant, c'était pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas le voir... Ce qui s'était passé hier soir, c'était une pulsion de Stiles, rien de plus. Il ne l'aimait pas comme lui l'aimait, il l'aimait comme un frère, comme un ami, son meilleur ami, mais rien de plus. Même si on ne couche pas avec son frère, mais ce n'est qu'un détail, bien entendu. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui dise que ce n'était pas grave, que ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'il ne veuille pas de lui comme amoureux, du moment qu'il voulait de lui comme meilleur ami. L'avoir à ses cotés était suffisant, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait, rien de plus. Pouvoir voir et discuter avec Stiles tous les jours, c'était tout ce qu'il désirait. Il voulait son bonheur.

Mais il devrait attendre qu'il sorte de l'hôpital, parce qu'il savait que ça ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation s'il faisait ce que le châtain avait justement dis de ne pas faire. Contrarier Stiles était une très mauvaise idée, surtout si on voulait se réconcilier avec lui, c'était certainement la dernière chose à faire. Il fallait dire que le jeune homme était du genre obstiné, voir même très obstiné, pire qu'une tête de mule, vraiment ! Une fois qu'il avait une idée en tête, impossible de le faire changer d'avis, à moins d'être vraiment très doué. Mais vraiment. Scott n'y était parvenu que quelques rare fois et pourtant il connaissait son meilleur ami par cœur, c'était dire !

Il se rongeait les sangs tout en allant en cours, sa seule consolation étant qu'au moins, il savait que Stiles allait bien. Il n'avait rien de grave, il allait vite s'en remettre. Il espérait que ce soit aussi le cas de leur « rupture ». Les quelques jours étaient passés, Melissa avait parlé avec Stiles, à présent au courant de ce qui s'était passé, elle avait réussi à la convaincre de laisser Scott venir le chercher pour le reconduire chez lui, qu'ils pourraient en profiter pour discuter, et le jeune homme avait finalement accepté. Tout devait bien se passer.

Pourtant, quand Scott arriva à l'hôpital, il avait vraiment un très mauvais pressentiment. Le pire qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant.

* * *

 **Booooon. En vrai, je ne sais pas du tout comment ça va se terminer. ça va pas être super joyeux comme fiction, mais il y a bien une petite, toute petite possibilité que ça se finisse en Sciles, je ne peux rien promettre !**

 **à part ça ! J'ai un problème avec les Reviews depuis hier, je ne peux pas y répondre, elles n'apparaissent même pas... Je pleure maintenant ou j'attends ?**

 **Pour toute réclamation merci de passer sur ma page FB : darnessM/ J'y partage plein de choses ! ^^**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu quand même ! Kissou ! ;)**

 **Ps : Si quelqu'un veut se proposer comme bêta pour cette fic, je ne suis pas contre.**


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles était anxieux. Pire qu'anxieux. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de voir son meilleur ami... mais là, ça le terrifiait. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à expliquer pourquoi ça l'inquiétait tellement, il n'avait qu'à lui dire qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose et que ce qu'il s'était produit entre eux ne se reproduirait plus, rien de plus... Ce serait difficile et causerait certainement un malaise entre eux, mais rien d'insurmontable. Ils finiraient bien par passer au-dessus de ça, Stiles ne comptait pas abandonner leur amitié juste parce que Scott l'aimait différemment...

C'est pour ça qu'il avait accepté de le revoir. Sur le papier ça marchait, tout allait sur des roulettes... comme toujours, sur le papier. Mais en observant dehors par la grande baie vitrée de l'hôpital, alors qu'il se trouvait à l'étage, il vit Scott arriver... et fut pris d'une peur irrépressible. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de sens ou de logique, c'est comme si un 6éme sens lui ordonnait de courir, maintenant. Autrement dis, il paniquait.

Pendant ce temps, Scott entrait dans l'hôpital, la peur au ventre... il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait un très mauvais pressentiment, qui ne fit que s'agrandir une fois qu'il se trouva dans l'ascenseur.

N'y tenant plus, Stiles se mit à courir vers les escaliers, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas attendre plus longtemps, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes... Il lui fallait fuir.

« - Stiles ! » S'écria Mélissa, mais rien n'y fit.

Scott se sentait mal, très mal, une angoisse montait en lui... comme si sa vie se jouait à ce moment précis. Plus il montait, plus il se sentait étouffer lentement. Une fois que l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, il croisa le regard désolé de sa mère, et il comprit. Il comprit que ses peurs étaient fondées, Stiles n'était pas là... il l'avait fui. Scott eut encore plus de mal à respirer, se tenant à la porte de l'ascenseur, il glissa lentement au sol, faisant une crise d'asthme.

Melissa dut courir auprès de lui pour lui faire respirer de la ventoline et qu'il reste parmi eux. Puis, elle le prit affectueusement dans ses bras, comprenant qu'il traversait une rude épreuve.

Stiles était sorti pendant ce temps, il jeta un dernier regard à l'hôpital avant de continuer sa route. Il n'avait jamais été très sportif mais là... C'était comme si ses pieds voulaient l'emmener le plus loin possible de là, comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Son cœur lui faisait mal... Scott était pour lui un ami, un frère, le seul qui arrivait à le comprendre, à l'écouter sans se plaindre... après son père c'était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux... Pourquoi se retrouvait-il à le fuir ?

Auparavant, il n'avait jamais pensé un jour fuir Scott, bien au contraire, il pensait que ce serait le brun qui finirait par en avoir marre et prendrait ses distances, comme d'autres avant lui. Mais non, Scott était toujours resté près de lui, et avec le sourire s'il vous plaît. Jamais il n'avait failli à leur amitié. Même maintenant, alors qu'il le fuyait clairement en apprenant ses véritables sentiments à son égard, Scott était venu le chercher...

Quelques larmes traversèrent ses joues, le cœur serré, une boule dans la gorge, il se demandait pourquoi les choses devaient être si compliquées... s'il n'avait pas eu cette mauvaise idée, il n'aurait sûrement jamais entendu parler des sentiments de Scott. En même temps, ce n'était pas bon pour son meilleur ami de tout garder pour lui, il aurait fini rongé par cet amour, il aurait peut-être même fini par détester Stiles...

Pourquoi Scott l'aimait-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pour qu'il se sente attiré par lui et qu'il ne puisse pas simplement le voir comme un frère ? Il se plaignait souvent, parlait de temps à autre pour ne rien dire, le saoulait pendant des heures à propos de ses films préférés, l'entraînait dans ses mauvaises idées... et Scott se contentait de lui sourire. Il avait un caractère doux, rien à voir avec Stiles et son hyperactivité, il le voyait souvent comme un soleil chaud et réconfortant, toujours là, près de lui. Il ne voulait pas s'en séparer. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus répondre à ses sentiments. Quelle vie cruelle...

Ses jambes avaient cessé de courir, pas aussi endurantes, mais il continuait de se diriger vers chez lui, le visage baissé, il tentait de sécher ses larmes quand un klaxon lui fit relever la tête. Il aperçut alors Jordan Parrish, l'adjoint du shérif, se garer et lui faire signe de venir. Stiles le rejoignit alors et grimpa dans sa voiture.

« - Ben alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, un ami ne devait pas te ramener ? » Face à la mine sombre de l'hyperactif, il comprit que c'était un sujet sensible et que ça ne devait pas s'être très bien passé...

Jordan redémarra la voiture et reprit la direction de chez Stiles, qui n'était pas tout près en voiture alors à pied... Il laissa un petit silence s'installer, mais comme toute personne connaissant Stiles, il savait qu'un Stiles silencieux, c'était un Stiles qui allait mal.

« - Tu sais, si tu veux parler, je n'ai rien contre... il paraît que j'ai une oreille très attentive.

\- C'est mieux, pour un adjoint de shérif. » Répondit Stiles en esquissant un petit sourire, il n'aimait pas montrer ses émotions aux autres.

Il avait pris l'habitude de tout partager avec Scott et juste Scott. Il n'y avait que lui qui le connaissait, encore mieux que son père. Il n'avait même pas envie de se trouver un autre confident parce que son brun préféré était juste parfait dans ce rôle. Mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas le conseiller pour cette fois... Stiles soupira.

« - Mon meilleur ami est amoureux de moi... je ne sais pas quoi faire...

\- Tu n'as pas essayé d'en parler avec lui ?

\- Je devais le faire aujourd'hui, mais... J'ai paniqué et je me suis enfui... comme un lâche. »

Si Stiles devait mettre un mot sur l'expression de Parrish, ce serait : Perplexe. Il avait l'air de choisir soigneusement chacun de ses mots avant de prendre la parole.

« - Je vais peut-être dire une bêtise, mais n'est-ce pas pour toi une façon de fuir tes propres sentiments ? »

Stiles fixa Parrish avec des grands yeux, comme s'il s'agissait d'un extra-terrestre. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il n'insinuait tout de même pas que Stiles aurait des sentiments autre que fraternel à l'égard de Scott ?

« - C'est... parfaitement ridicule. Si tu le dis. Pourquoi le fuir alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas !

\- Il te dégoûte ?

\- Certainement pas !

\- Tu te sens trahi ?

\- Mais non !

\- Il ne t'attire pas ?

\- Mais si, il est absolument parfait !

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

\- Je l'aime de tout mon cœur ! » Petit silence, le temps qu'il réalise ce qu'il venait de dire. « - Put... je l'aime... je peux même pas imaginer ma vie sans lui...

\- Hmhm, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre...

\- Comment vous avez su ? » Parrish haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

« - Peut-être que j'ai vécu la même chose ? Qui sait ? »

Stiles fronça les sourcils, pourquoi l'adjoint faisait-il son mystérieux avec lui ? Hm ? Il n'aimait pas ça, ça le rendait curieux, mais pour le moment... il fallait qu'il parle vraiment à Scott.

Le brun, quant à lui, avait beaucoup de mal à encaisser le choc. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Stiles, et il le fuyait... ce n'était même plus qu'il ne voulait pas le voir, c'est qu'il l'avait fui, carrément. C'était la première fois qu'il vivait ce genre de chose avec Stiles, son meilleur ami, celui qu'il aimait à en perdre la raison, et ça lui faisait mal... atrocement mal. Son monde était en train de s'écrouler. Sa vie sans Stiles c'était comme... le vide, le néant. Il manquait obligatoirement quelque chose.

Il arrêta la voiture sur le bas côté de la route, pour essayer de se calmer, encore une fois. À chaque fois qu'il y repensait, l'angoisse montait en lui... Stiles qu'il l'abandonne... Cette solitude qui l'étreignait... c'était simplement trop pour lui. Il ne voulait pourtant voir personne, personne d'autre que Stiles, il avait besoin de souffler. Il remarqua qu'il se trouvait à côté de la réserve... et malgré le grillage, alla y faire un tour.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être là, c'était une propriété privée. Mais il savait qu'il serait tranquille ici, personne ne viendrait l'embêter ou le chercher. En plus, toute cette nature, tout ce calme et ces arbres... il s'y sentait mieux, comme apaisé. Il s'assit près d'un petit cours d'eau et sortit la photo de Stiles de son portefeuille. Ce visage, ce regard, ce sourire... qu'il ne reverrait peut-être jamais. Il se mit alors à pleurer doucement, envisager une vie sans lui était tellement douloureuse...

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il n'était pas si seul que ça dans cette forêt, et un loup fut allègrement attirée par cette odeur lancinante de regrets et de tristesse. Il s'en délectait...

* * *

 **Sciles ? Pas Sciles ? I don't Knooooow !**

 **Mais qui est donc ce loup qui approche ? Normalement, ce n'est pas très difficile de savoir... :) J'espère que vous avez apprécié !**


	4. Chapter 4

Durant des heures, Stiles chercha Scott. Il avait merdé, il le savait et maintenant devait se rattraper au plus vite, il n'imaginait même pas ce que Scott était en train de vivre. À cause de lui, parce qu'il l'avait rejeté sous la surprise et la peur. Pourtant, ça semblait tellement évident qu'il l'aimait à présent. Il avait vraiment été idiot depuis ces quelques jours, il fallait qu'il le trouve et qu'il répare ça.

Il avait réussi à trouver sa voiture garé sur le bas côté près de la réserve et se mit à fouiner de ce côté-là. Il ne le trouvait pas, pourtant il devait être là, pas loin... approchant de la rivière, il trouva un inhalateur par terre. Il était persuadé que c'était celui de Scott. Personne à l'horizon et la peur commença à s'immiscer en lui. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Revenant sur ses pas, il attrapa son téléphone portable pour passer un appel à son paternel de shérif. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Pendant ce temps, dans un manoir à moitié brûlé en pleine forêt, se trouvait deux homme ainsi que le corps de Scott. Le plus âgé fixait le corps avec une intensité débordante alors que l'autre fixait son oncle d'un air renfrogné, visiblement prêt à le buter d'un moment à l'autre.

« Tu te fous de moi ? On en fait quoi maintenant ? » Démarra Derek Hale sur le qui-vive, faisant rouler des yeux Peter, son oncle.

« Patience neveu, patience... celui-là a du potentiel, je le sais ! »

« Je te préviens, Peter, s'il clamse, je te laisse te démerder avec les chasseurs ! »

« Je ne comptais pas sur toi de toute façon. Il n'y a pas une fois où tu as réussi à nous sortir de pétrin. »

« Fais gaffe... » Grogna Derek, les crocs déjà sortis.

Ils étaient tout deux des loup-garous, une bien faible meute puisqu'ils n'étaient que deux. Peter était l'alpha mais Derek profitait de son statut de neveu préféré pour passer son temps à lui tenir tête. Ils n'étaient pas souvent d'accord sur la même chose, et actuellement le bêta voyait d'un très mauvais œil ce qui était en train de se dérouler.

Peter avait profité de sa balade dans les bois pour trouver un jeune adolescent au cœur meurtri, parfait pour lui. Ça allait lui facilité la tâche pour lui retourner le cerveau. Un cœur brisé, comme le sien, il sentait déjà un lien se créer entre eux... malheureusement, c'était la première fois qu'il mordait quelqu'un. Il avait perdu connaissance et il y avait des chances pour qu'il n'ouvre plus jamais les yeux, bien que Peter ait une confiance absolue en ce jeune homme pour qu'il ait les capacités d'un loup-garou.

Ce qui était ridicule, en fait, puisqu'il ne le connaissait ni d'adam ni d'eve. Il avait juste senti sa peine de cœur qui le déchirait de l'intérieur, rien de plus.

Les heures passèrent et toujours rien. Ça devenait vraiment inquiétant. Peter songeait tout à coup qu'il avait peut-être mal calculé sa manœuvre et que le jeune latino, à cause de sa peine, serait plus enclin à se laisser mourir qu'à survivre.

Il devint nerveux, se mettant à réfléchir à une solution au plus vite. Il devait agir maintenant, ce n'était pas encore trop tard, il fallait juste trouver quoi faire... s'il mourrait, Derek allait le lui faire payer. Pas qu'il avait peur de lui mais il préférait que leur entente n'empire pas. C'est là qu'il remarqua enfin la photo coincé entre les doigts du jeune homme, qu'il prit pour jeter un coup d'oeil. C'était sans doute celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur, un autre garçon, intéressant.

Peter prit la photo avec lui et rejoignit Derek qui vaquait à ses occupations. Celui-ci lui jeta son regard antipathique habituel dès qu'il fut dans son champ de vision. Il lui montra la photo.

« Il faut que tu me trouves ce gamin et que tu me le ramènes. »

« Pardon ? » Demanda le plus jeune, se disant que son oncle devait plaisanter.

« C'est peut-être le seul qui puisse l'empêcher de sombrer dans la mort. À moins que tu préfères le laisser mourir ? » Derek grogna, montrant son mécontentement.

« C'est toi qui devrais y aller. »

Pourtant, il prit tout de même la photo et partit à la recherche du gamin. Après tout, il avait une lourde dette envers son oncle alors il faisait un peu tout ses caprices. C'est ce qui le menait certainement à faire ça à présent, il devrait apprendre à mettre le hola et agir seulement si c'est vraiment nécessaire. Si jamais le gamin mourrait dans cette maison, cette fois les chasseurs ne les laissaient pas tranquille. Déjà qu'il n'était censé mordre personne, abruti d'oncle.

Il arriva dans la forêt et ne fût même pas surpris de trouver le jeune homme qu'il cherchait justement, tournant en rond dans les bois en appelant désespérément son meilleur ami. Il se stoppa net en voyant Derek, comme si on lui avait soudainement coupé la langue.

« C'est une propriété privé. » L'informa-t-il d'un air peu avenant.

« Je sais mais je cherche mon meilleur ami, je sais qu'il était dans le coin et pourtant... vous l'auriez pas vu par hasard ? » Demanda soudainement Stiles, méfiant. L'autre resta de marbre, et muet, pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité à l'adolescent. Puis le Hale tourna finalement les talons.

« Viens. » Stiles fronça les sourcils.

« Pour que vous me tuiez, moi aussi ? »

Derek se contenta d'hausser les épaules en avançant, Stiles finit par le suivre un peu à contrecœur comprenant que l'autre ne lui donnerait pas de retour et qu'il était probablement son seul espoir de revoir Scott d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Imaginez sa réaction quand il est entré dans un manoir à moitié calciné et que son meilleur ami était là, au milieu de ce qui ressemblait plus à des décombres qu'autre chose, allongé sur une table et pâle comme la mort. Il poussa un petit cri, lui-même surpris par sa propre frayeur. Il n'était pas du genre à paniquer pour rien non plus, mais il n'avait jamais vu Scott dans cet état et à le voir là, il n'avait plus rien de vivant. Un frisson le parcourut.

« Est-ce qu'il est... » se risqua-t-il, peu sûr de s'il voulait vraiment connaître la réponse au final.

« Non, pas encore. » Fit la voix d'un homme qu'il n'avait pas vu en entrant.

Son regard se posa sur le plus vieux des Hale, il ne le connaissait pas mais à la voir comme ça il avait l'air assez imposant, sûr de lui, et son petit sourire en coin ne présageait absolument rien de bon. Il fallait se méfier de lui, c'est ce que lui criait son instinct.

« Comment ça, pas encore ? » Est-ce qu'il s'était jeté tout seul dans la gueule du loup et ils allaient mourir tous les deux ?

« Eh bien, il est très fragile... visiblement quelque chose l'a blessé émotionnellement parlant. Et c'est comme s'il était dans le coma, entre la vie et la mort. » Stiles frémit doucement, ce serait donc sa faute s'il était comme ça ?

« Mais, enfin... une peine de cœur ça ne fait pas ça ! »

« Pas pour les êtres humains normaux mais pour les loups c'est bien plus important... »

« Pour les loups ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de raconter ? » Peter soupira comme si Stiles était en train de la fatiguer, et c'était probablement le cas.

« Pour le moment ce n'est pas l'urgent, il te racontera sûrement à son réveil, mais pour le moment il faut le laisser tranquille ici et ne pas prévenir la police... s'ils s'en mêlent alors ton meilleur ami sera définitivement mort. »

Stiles observa Peter sans savoir s'il devait le croire ou non, ça paraissait tellement fou... une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule, celle de Derek, qui lui fit comprendre que c'était sincère. Il le laissa faire, et prit la main de Scott dans la sienne. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, il regrettait tellement le mal qu'il lui avait fais et n'espérait plus qu'une chose, c'est que Scott se réveille pour qu'il lui dise enfin tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Qu'il puisse l'embrasser et lui avouer qu'il l'aime aussi.

Une fois Stiles partit, rien ne semblait bouger. Ça faisait déjà un petit moment et Derek perdait patience, il finit par lâcher.

« ça n'a pas l'air de marcher, ton bêta va mourir. » C'est là que Peter esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Au contraire, neveu, ça marche très bien. »

Les yeux de Scott s'ouvrirent, illuminés d'un jaune doré, puis il poussa un puissant rugissement. La bête était née.


End file.
